greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Lead
is the third episode of the eighth season and the 151st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The Chief makes a career-changing decision that shocks Seattle Grace Hospital; Cristina and Owen try to find normalcy in their relationship; April continues to struggle in her new role; and the 5th year residents are given their first solo surgeries, only to find out that even the most routine procedures aren't always easy. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast 803MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 803CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 803AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 803MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 803RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 803CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 803MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 803OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 803ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 803TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 803AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 803JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 803DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 803RobColvin.png|Rob Colvin 803LindsayColvin.png|Lindsay Colvin 803RuthBennet.png|Ruth Bennet 803SamKenton.png|Sam Kenton 803JasonKenton.png|Jason Kenton 803Marlene.png|Marlene 803InternLogan.png|Intern Logan 803Intern2.png|Intern #2 803Intern3.png|Intern #3 *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey (credit only) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Co-Starring *Ken Weiler as Rob *Jessica Anne Bogart as Lindsay *Karly Rothenberg as Ruth Bennet *Christopher Carrington as Sam *Lawrence Adimora as Jason *Sabrina Perez as Marlene *Jon Schmidt as Intern Logan *Luke Diliberto as Intern #2 *Andrea Savopolos as Intern #3 Category:All Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *The episode's title originated from the song Take the Lead, originally sung by Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. *This episode scored 10.20 million viewers. thumb|300px|right Gallery Episode Stills Takethelead.jpg 8x03-1.png 8x03-2.png 8x03-3.png 8x03-4.png 8x03-5.png 8x03-6.png 8x03-7.png 8x03-8.jpg 8x03-9.jpg 8x03-10.jpg Quotes :Meredith: You just couldn’t trust me. :Derek: Why should I ever trust you? Why should I trust you? You ended my trial, you set back my career, you nearly ended your own, you destroyed Richard’s. I have no reason to trust you! :Meredith: Well, then, why are you with me? :Derek: (points to its post-it) Because of that! Because I meant that! I promised I wouldn’t run. I promised I would love you. :Meredith: Even when you hate me. :Derek: Even when I hate you. I’m trying, Meredith. I’m trying, but you make it so damn hard. :Meredith: I understand, and I don’t want you to keep the promise, not if you don’t want to, and not if you can’t trust me with our daughter. :Derek: I do, I trust you with Zola. :Meredith: Well, you just said— :Derek: That’s not what I said. I know that you took her to protect her, I know you altered the trial for Adele and for Richard. You stood in front of a bullet for me. I know why you do all of it. It’s what I love about you. :Meredith: And what you hate about me. :Derek: Yeah! ---- :(Owen, the new Chief, runs up to Bailey, who's about to leave the hospital.) :Owen: Dr. Bailey! Hold up please! I learned in the army that a leader is only as good as the people around him. Now, you are one of the best people on this team and I just wanna make sure that I have you on my side. :Bailey: Have I done something wrong? :Owen: No. :Bailey: Is there something in my job performance that prompts you to ask me this? :Owen: Not... No. :Bailey: Or do you just need me to like you? :Owen: It's not that! :Bailey: Are you sure? :Owen (He is astonished and doesn't know what to say anymore.):''' Carry on, Dr. Bailey. ---- :Richard:' (to Derek) Is that Alzheimer's trial? Have you heard anything from the FDA? :'Derek:' I'm sending it to Phoenix. Earl Blackman is taking over. I'm blacklisted. I may never do another clinical trial ever again. :'Richard:' I've been blacklisted, too. :'Derek:' And now you're gonna let them fire you. :'Richard:' I fired myself. :'Derek:' It was one thing taking the blame for Meredith for abusing the trial but why are you doing this to yourself? :'Richard:' You know, I came to ask if you've heard anything about your little girl. :'Derek:' No, I have not. This is not right. :'Richard:' I hope you hear soon. ---- :'Owen:' Dr. Bailey, your call schedule. I'm sorry it's taken so... :'Bailey:' Mmhmm. :'Owen:' Dr. Bailey, I know you've take over Dr. Webber's ilet cell trial, and I wanted to offer you some protected time for your research. Reduce your OR schedule, lighten your teaching load, make sure you get that time that you need. How does that sound? :'Bailey:' You tellin' me I don't manage my time well? :'Owen:' No, no. I- Uhhh, I...I just wanted to make sure that your research got the time and... :'Bailey:' Oh, you're telling me how to use my time? :'Owen:' Not at all. I wouldn't. I'm sorry. Just forget I mentioned... :'Bailey:' Oh, now I don't get the time? :'Owen:' No, y-you do, you do. You can just do what... (Bailey scoffs and walks off) ---- :'Meredith:' (to Derek) So, we just don't work together. :'Derek:' So what are you saying? :'Meredith:' I'm off your service. That's my consequence. If we wanna stay together, with or without Zola, we just won't work together. ---- :'Richard:' Effective at 9:00 a.m. this morning, I have resigned as Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. I will stay on the surgical staff and I will turn this meeting over to the new Chief of Surgery, Dr. Owen Hunt. :'Owen:' (stands up): Thanks, Dr. Webber. I know this comes as a surprise to you too and I appreciate over the next couple of days your help and your patience. So, I have your call schedules, but I can have them… :'Arizona:' Wait, what happened? :'Mark:' Why did it happen? :'Derek:' (quietly, to Richard) Is this the board? Are they forcing you to step down? :'Teddy:''' Hunt. You're the new Chief of Surgery. Nice! ---- Category:All Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes Category:GA Episodes